Currently users of smartphones take pictures on demand based on the actions of the user or after a short delay specified by the user. Said pictures are then transmitted via such means as e-mail, texting, Internet relay chat [IRC], instant messages [IMs], via Facebook, via blog posts, via Twitter, via Pinterest, or by another means to others on social networks. In a conventional social network, a typical user of a smartphone communicates with other such users by providing pictures and video generated by the user on the smartphone. Such pictures and video are then posted to social network websites in a manner that is accessible to other users of said social media websites. For example, a user of a social networking website might post pictures and video taken by said user, showing daily live and special events such as the Super Bowl or a musical concert. The user may also post pictures and videos from their smartphone showing recent acquisitions such as the purchase of a new automobile or TV set. Other users, who have access to the user's posted information, may contact the user to comment or review information about common shared interests or for other reasons.
There is a trend for social networking websites to focus on images as proven by the success of Pinterest.com and many other such websites. There is a need for a way to generate many images from each 24-hour period with minimal user interaction with their smartphone.
A variety of systems and methods may be implemented according to the present invention, and they may operate in a variety of environments. Some embodiments of the present invention provide systems and methods for communicating images taken by a user's smartphone with the triggering event, i.e., the event that causes the camera in the smartphone to activate, being based on biorhythms instead of active control of the camera by the user. A means to capture moments digitally with minimal user interaction with their smartphone based on biological processes such as increased heart rate, respiration rate, or another means is missing in the current art.
A social network environment provides the opportunity for frequent, automatic notification of changes in the information posted by other users. In one embodiment of the current invention, such automatic notification enables the user and those the user has selected to see images triggered by biorhythms on a specific day at a specific time.
A social network environment provides the opportunity to accumulate extensive historical data about users' transmissions of images and videos. In one embodiment of the current invention, predictive analytics operations on such historical data from a variety of web-accessible databases enables forecasting of appropriate selections of images and/or videos from a pre-determined array of images and/or videos taken during a particular event or occasion.
Social networks, such as Facebook, Google+, LinkedIn, Yahoo Groups, and Twitter, have rapidly deployed around the world engaging hundreds of millions of users and providing an opportunity for global reach within authenticated social networks. In one embodiment of the present invention, image and video distribution is facilitated by storage of images and videos for later transmission to social networks.
Social network providers such as Facebook, Google+, LinkedIn, Twitter, and Yahoo Groups, and Social API have platforms that the present invention can utilize. They provide profiles and interest or affinity information about users, a means of forming authenticated communities, and a wealth of historical data on which the communication and analytics engines of the present invention can operate. However, there are many critical features of the present invention that fall outside their scope, e.g., triggering the capturing of images and videos based on biorhythms.
The purpose of this introduction is to give the reader an overview of the general subject matter of the invention. By no means is the invention limited to such subject matter or by the illustrative embodiments of the invention. These embodiment are mentioned not to limit or define the invention, but to provide examples of some embodiments of the invention to aid in the understanding thereof. Illustrative embodiments are discussed in the Detailed Description, and further description of the invention is provided there. Advantages offered by the various embodiments of the present invention may be further understood by examining this specification.
Some or all of the above needs may be addressed by certain embodiments of the invention. Certain embodiments of the invention may include systems and methods for retaining valuable images until an appropriate event occurs, for instance, retaining an outdoor scene until the intended recipient moves into an appropriate living space that will accommodate a large reproduction of the image. The present invention overcomes the limitations of conventional approaches by providing a full range or images and storage until the most appropriate time. Aspects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, or may be obvious from the description, or may be learned through practice of the invention.
Variations and modifications can be made to these exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure. Other embodiments and aspects of the invention are described in detail herein and are considered a part of the claimed invention. Such other embodiments and aspects can be understood with reference to the following detailed description, accompanying drawings, and claims.